politicraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Greece
e Greece is a National Socialist faction located in Belarus. Constitution How Authority Works: The Emperor can decide on everything on his own except for the few exceptions that will follow in this constitution Property Rights: All users are free to own whatever they desire as long as they collected it or receive permission from an Officer or the Emperor. If the individual has collected said material, then it will be taxed based on its current value and given to the state. Recruitment: If the Emperor sees you to be fit for service he will ask the others what they think of you before letting you in. If the response from all other online members is mostly positive you will get your invite. Also the Officers can hold a vote to recruit someone if the Emperor is not present. However this requires a minimum of 2 Officers with both agreeing on the recruit before letting him in. Construction Policies: The state will not tolerate claimed land of another faction that is not an ally or in truce that is within 50 blocks of Greek claimed land. Greece's roads to other countries count as Greek land however the boundary is 10 Blocks instead, and this applies only the area between starting point in Greece and it's intended destination. Judicial Process If a member feels he has been wronged by another member there will be a trial held with all active members to decide whether or not the offending member deserves the punishment picked by either the wronged member or the Emperor. Placing New Laws: If somebody wants a new law to be passed they will have to get the support of two members or an Officer. The Emperor can overturn the decision of vote if it wasn't voted upon by the majority. Visiting Policy: You need permission from an Officer or Emperor to enter any claimed Greek land. The punishment for entry without permission is voted upon by the officers and the people. On Relations With Other Factions: The Emperor will handle all relations with other factions, he can appoint an Officer as the official ambassador, although his title must be changed to "Ambassador". Trade Within the Faction and other Factions: All trade will be taxed upon if necessary if it takes place on Greece's soil, however this depends on the current value of said material, however this is a rare occurrence and will only happen if the state feels necessary by having a vote with it's Officers. Rising in the Ranks: Only the Emperor promotes Members to Officers, but Officers can vote on whether to promote a recruit into a member. War Policies: All actions that could lead towards war (selling coords, being an autist in chat, raiding, harassment, etc.) must be approved by the Emperor and written and dated in a book. If no book is present then the Emperor must tell kenney. If a member commits an act of war against a faction we are not at war with without approval by the Emperor, then the member will be kicked, or delivered to the faction for their own amusment/punishment (I may need your help on teleporting them there kenney). If a faction declares war on Greece because a member went rogue within the faction and has been proven so by kenney and all the Officers of the faction, then that faction's war actions will be considered apolitical. Members (May be slightly outdated) Emperor: Scout_Named_Ted Officers: Plebians: Rofololz